The present invention relates to motion control systems and, more specifically, to power transfer to an independent mover as it travels along a track in a motion control system incorporating multiple movers propelled along the track using a linear drive system.
Motion control systems utilizing movers and linear motors can be used in a wide variety of processes (e.g. packaging, manufacturing, and machining) and can provide an advantage over conventional conveyor belt systems with enhanced flexibility, extremely high speed movement, and mechanical simplicity. The motion control system includes a set of independently controlled “movers” each supported on a track for motion along the track. The track is made up of a number of track segments, and a linear drive system controls operation of the movers, causing the movers to travel along the track. Sensors may be spaced at fixed positions along the track and/or on the movers to provide information about the position and speed of the movers.
Each of the movers may be independently moved and positioned along the track in response to an electromagnetic field generated by the linear drive system. In a typical system, the track forms a closed path over which each mover repeatedly travels. At certain positions along the track other actuators may interact with each mover. For example, the mover may be stopped at a loading station at which a first actuator places a product on the mover. The mover may then be moved along a process segment of the track where various other actuators may fill, machine, position, or otherwise interact with the product on the mover. The mover may be programmed to stop at various locations or to move at a controlled speed past each of the other actuators. After the various processes are performed, the mover may pass or stop at an unloading station at which the product is removed from the mover. The mover then completes a cycle along the closed path by returning to the loading station to receive another unit of the product.
In certain applications, it may be desirable to provide an actuator or a sensor on the mover to interact with the product on the mover. For example, a clamp may actuate to secure the product to the mover or a sensor may detect the presence of the product on the mover. However, the actuator or sensor requires an energy source to operate. For electric actuators or sensors, the energy source may be a battery. For a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator, the energy source may be a pressurized tank. The energy source adds weight and takes up space on the mover. Further, the energy source needs to be periodically recharged.
One solution for providing energy to a mover is to provide a dedicated location along the track at which the energy is supplied. The mover stops at the dedicated location where a temporary connection to an energy source may be established. A first actuator external to the mover may engage the mover and establish an electrical, pneumatic, or hydraulic connection to the mover. A second actuator on the mover may perform the desired task, and the first actuator supplying power may subsequently disengage from the mover. This process, however, requires the mover to come to a stop at the dedicated location, wait for power to be connected, perform the desired action, and wait for the power to be disconnected before resuming motion. The additional steps required to supply power reduce the throughput of the system and the dedicated locations limit the ability of actuators or sensors present on a mover to operate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for supplying power to independent movers on a track in a motion control system.
Another solution for providing energy to a mover is to provide a fixed connection to the mover. The fixed connection may be, for example, an electrical conductor or a hydraulic or pneumatic hose. A fixed connection, however, is not without certain drawbacks. The motion of the mover is typically restricted to limit the required length of the electrical conductor or hose. The number of movers must be limited and/or the motion of the mover is limited to a reciprocal motion to avoid tangling the conductors or hoses between movers.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for transmitting power to an independent mover as in travels along a track in a motion control system which eliminates a fixed connection between the mover and a power source.
Historically, the linear drive system has included multiple coils spaced along the track and magnets mounted to each of the movers. The magnets on the movers may include multiple magnet segments with alternating north and south poles oriented to face the track. Each pair of north and south poles corresponds to a pole pair in the linear drive system. The coils along the track are sequentially energized with an alternating current which establishes an electromagnetic field around the coil. The electromagnetic field interacts with the magnetic field generated by the pole pairs on the movers and is controlled to drive the movers along the track. This arrangement, however, requires power converters corresponding to the coils spaced along the track to control the current through each coil. The linear drive system may require twice as many power converters as movers present on the track and include a significant portion of idle time while no mover is present over a coil controlled by the power converter.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for transmitting sufficient power to each mover to supply power to coils on the mover which, in turn, interact with magnets mounted along the track to control operation of each mover.